Dragon DxD Z
by Tribus
Summary: (Previously named Getting Rolled By The World) A capsule fell to Earth, but not of the world you think it would have. Son Goku Hyoudou will meet many enemies, curious by his unrestrained power. But him and his friends will triumph above all else... right? Crossover from Dragonball Z and High School DxD. Lemons may ensue.
1. Pilot

**Hello! My name is Tribus, and this'll be my first Fanfiction that I'll post.**

 **This is a small crossover of Dragon Ball Z to High School DxD. I hope you guys can point out my mistakes and help me out a bit!**

 _XXXXX_

Around sixteen years ago, in a small forest of Kuoh, Japan, a bright light lit up the night as it fell torwards the ground. At that time, an old man wearing a black sweater and pair if pants was taking a walk in the aforementioned forest. It spotted the light coming closer and closer to the forest.

"Oh no... what is it this time? Tiamat decided to visit me again?"

The man zipped to the place where he thought the light would land and waited.

The light smashed into the ground; pieces of rock flew from under it. The old man shielded his face and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Come out, visitor... eh?"

The old man put down his hands and looked at the _capsule_ that struck the ground. It was white sphere with a bit of wear and tear; presumably due to its landing. A part of the capsule opened, to see a small, black haired boy with a tail crying. The old man was both shocked and confused.

"What monster decided to leave a child slone like this?..."

He rushed to the child's side, and carried him up to his arms.

"I shall call you... Goku. Son Goku Hyoudou."

 _XXXXX_

Ever since the incident, The old man, Gohan, decided to teach Goku the way of Martial Arts. Goku excelled in it, and Ki Control, an art that has been forgotten almost to the point of extinction due to its lack of element. Gohan was one of the last few users of Ki Control, and decided to make Goku his disciple. Not only the aforementioned teachings, Gohan taught Goku everything he'd need to know to go out in the outside world.

To Goku, Gohan is the only family he has ever had, and treats him with absolute respect. There was never a rebellious age, either.

Gohan didn't last long enough to see it happen.

The day where Gohan collapsed due to old age was something Goku never got out of his head, and probably never will. He always thought it was 'his fault' for never giving the old man rest, despite what the guy told him.

Goku decided that day to never, ever stop training.

And that's exactly what happened.

For the next few months he trained endlessly in the mountains near Kuoh, subjecting himself to isolation.

He lived off the hunt, and studied everything he needed to know through books he'd borrow from the library.

Schools were obsolete to Goku.

The only person he truly talked to was Gohan's sister, the reason why this day happened.

The day where Goku, a somewhat tanned and toned teenager with black hair and bit more body scars one his age would want nor need, would scratch his head as he looked upon his black blazer and orange undershirt with black pants in the mirror.

'Well, when Obasan told me to go to school, she really meant it! Oh well..'

He smirked and held eyes of determination.

'A new life is ahead of me now! gotta cease the opportunity!'

 _XXXXX_

When Goku walked to the school gates of Kuoh Academy, he was immediately stared at by the rest of the students.

I mean, who wouldn't stare at a 6'3" male with law-defying hair a toned structure?

He held a somewhat... annoyed(?) face at the sparkly eyed girls and impressed guys looking at him.

'I already feel out of place...'

Inside the high school building, specifically a room that had a desk with a 'Souna Shitori' plate in the name tag, a black, long-haired girl and a red-haired busty girl stared out the window, looking at Goku.

"Is this the one?"

"Yes, The one who fell from the sky."

"You think he has any potential?"

"He was under the care of Gohan Hyoudou, the last Ki Controller, he can't be subpar."

"Very well, just make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You have your freedom in the line. Don't mess it up."

The red-haired woman nodded and walked away.

 _XXXXX_

 **Well, That's all for now! I hope you guys can wait for my next chapter! Don't be afraid to post reviews for me, I'll respond to them in the next one!**

 **See you guys till then!**


	2. False Hope

**To: Flo436 -**

 **I have plans right now, but Goku is not the Red Dragon Emperor. Issei will/is an entity in the fanfiction, but he will come later. Just sit tight if you want him to be a part of the story.**

 **To: VegitoSSB -**

 **Thanks for the appreciation! I liked the fanfictions of DxD, but I thought that alot of them was... somilar to each other? I don't want to throw shade though, nothing but respect for the good writers in here.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

The classmates of Goku Hyoudou were skeptical of him at first due to his out of place looks, but were quickly cast away due to his infectious personality. Even the Perverted Duo of Matsuda and Motohama just wanted to hang with the guy instead of.. push their ideals to him.

Goku always worked hard, and never shyed away from anyone. This, along with his build made him popular among the girls, earning a slight amount of envy from the guys. He eventually earned the title "The Spirit of Kuoh" due to how he is.

Goku didn't mind the popularity and only thought of it as more people to become friends with.

One day, about a week after the first day of school, Goku was walking home until a black haired somewhat busty girl wearing a yellow sweater and blue pants walked up to Goku.

"U-um... Goku Hyoudou, I'd.. like to make request."

Goku raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, what is it?"

The girl fidgeted a bit before looking at him with a determined face.

"C-can you go out with me?!"

'What?'

"Um... sure, why not?"

The girl seemed to brighten up.

"Yay! Then meet me at the subway 1 PM!"

"Alright, I'll see you there...uh..."

"Amano Yuuma."

The girl basically skipped away while Goku was rubbing his chin.

'Going out with someone... I wonder what's that?'

Goku shrugged and walked home.

 _XXXXX_

The date went well, with Goku just talking to the girl as if she's a friends and bringing her around a few places, like the arcade.

He really didn't know what to do, so he just thought 'screw it.'

It was so good in fact that before the two knew it, it was already night time. They were standing, looking at the fountain, with Goku having a slight yawn.

"I hope you enjoyed, I didn't exactly know what to do, so..."

Amano raised her eyebrow at the comment. She thought that a hunk like him would've been on alot more dates, but that didn't matter...

"Hey, Goku-chan... Can you do something for me?"

"Suuure..."

Goku felt a large killing intent, but couldn't find where it was coming from, as it was everywhere around him.

"Could you... _die for me?"_

Goku widened his eyes as he turned around to Amano, who began sprouting wings from her back. Her body also recieved an upgrade, bigger bust, wider waist, and her clothes were destroyed, leaving a purple bra and thong.The area seemed to have a purple tint from the inside looking out as well.

Goku grinned.

"I'd love to fight, but I can't die for ya... I still got a lot more things I need to do."

Goku got into a fighting stance, still grinning. Yuuma scowled as a bright yellow spear appeared from her hand.

"Then I guess I'll MAKE you die!"

Yuuma threw the spear towards Goku, to which he dodged by sidestepping to the left. He immediately began his assault afterward, blasting to Yuuma and unleashing a barrage of punches. Yuuma dodged a few of them but was slowly getting wore down due to Goku's speed. Yuuma kicked Goku back and followed it up by throwing two spears at him. Goku dodged them with ease, and sighed.

"While I love me a fight, I don't like bullying. If you tell me who you're working for, I can let you off easy."

Yuuma scowled.

"Damn you..."

Yuuma brought her arms out in a T-like manner and summoned around twenty spears.

"Taste this you filth!"

The spears all went towards Goku, who vanished in an instant. Yuuma looked around for a trace of the high school student. Goku appeared from behind Yuuma with a cocked back fist. Yuuma felt his presence and launched a spear behind her. Goku dodged the spear and counterd it with a knee to the back, knocking the air out of Yuuma. He comboed it with a downward kick, sending her to the ground. A small crater formed from the impact. Yuuma rolled to her back, and coughed up a small amount of blood. Goku walked up to her and crouched down.

"I don't like killing if I have to be honest with myself. I hope you won't try anything more on me, alright? It'll make both of our lives easier."

Goku flew away until he heard the sound of something cutting air behind him. He scowled and began charging his left hand up with Ki.

"You **FOOL!"**

Goku turned around and threw a ball of Ki with an overhand throw. It destroyed the spear instantly and darted towards the origin, Yuuma.

A large explosion rang out soon after, and the surroundings no longer had a purple tint to it.

"Tsk..."

Goku floated away with somewhat of an angry face.

Meanwhile, a white-haired girl walked away from the entire scene with an emotionless face.

 _XXXXX_

 **Afterward Thoughts:**

 **Is Yuuma/Raynare dead? Find out next time in Dragon DxD Z!**

 **Heh.**

 **Rias and the rest of the peeps will be a main part of the next chapter, so sit tight for that to happen!**

 **It's kind of hard for me to write really long chapters, despite that being something I like in most fanfictions, so I hope you guys will stick around nonetheless.**

 **See ya guys later!**


	3. The Crimson Initiation

**To: VegitoSSB -**

 **I really don't know, to be honest. I want to, but I can't make promises, that's all I can say.**

 **To: bigstorm121 -**

 **Of course, Goku will have a harem, it's DxD for Pete's sake... For the other question, I won't say.**

 **Now back to the Chapter!**

 _Seven Years Ago._

 _"Hey, Oji-san! Where are we going?"_

 _Young Goku Hyoudou and Grandpa Gohan were riding in a train, with Goku bored out of his mind._

 _"We are almost there, son. Just wait around a minute more."_

 _Goku held an annoyed expression but didn't complain further. The train stopped at its destination about 2 minutes later. The doors opened with Goku immediately jumping out, Gohan right behind him. Goku looked around with curious eyes._

 _"Woah! What is all this?"_

 _Gohan placed a hand on Goku's shoulder with a smile on his grey mustache._

 _"Welcome to Planet Vegeta."_

 _XXXXX_

"AAAAAAA-aah?"

Goku was sitting up on his bed breathing quickly and sweat rolling down his face. He looked around his room and sighed.

His room had very little decorations, them being portraits of him and Grandpa Gohan. The walls were painted green and the floors were made of wood. He had a medium sized computer desk with a gaming desktop and gear to accompany it. He had a large closet, its contents mostly being formal or semi-formal clothing. His drawer was not too big as well, having underwear, casual shirts, and more. His bed had a black frame with white sheets and pillows with covers.

Goku slowly got up and stretched a bit. After that, he grinned with determination.

"Alright, let's go."

 _XXXXX_

When Goku arrived at his desk, he found a letter inside.

'Hm?'

Goku opened it and read its contents.

 _"Please go to the abandoned school building after school._

 _Thanks_

Goku eyed the letter suspiciously before putting it in his pocket.

"I suppose it won't hurt."

 _XXXXX_

Goku stood at the entrance to the abandoned school building.

"Well, let's go."

Goku pushed onto the door, creaking as it opened. He was met with a blond-haired boy named Yuuto Kiba. He was named the "Prince of Kuoh" by the girls for his school due to his personality and posture. He's also popular for being apart of the Occult Research Club, an invite-only club that holds many popular people like Yuuto.

"Well hello. Are you the sender of the letter?"

Yuuto shook his head.

"She's upstairs. Follow me."

Yuuto walked off, making Goku have a somewhat annoyed face and following along with slight reluctance.

'This feels extremely shady, but oh well.'

Yuuto eventually stopped at a set of double doors, pushing it open.

"Rias-sama, he's arrived."

"Good, sit him down."

Yuuto nodded before motioning Goku in. Goku went in and looked around.

It looked to be a lounge, couches in the middle with paintings scattered around. The walls were wood and the floor was a crimson red. A kitchen was shoved to the corner of the room, which was being occupied with a black haired busty girl. Her name was Akeno Himejima, one of the two Great Onee-samas. The other was Rias Gremory, a crimson haired girl with a similar bust. Goku looked at the couches and saw that a white-haired girl was sitting down. Her name was Koneko Toujou, a big name in Kuoh for her cuteness. Goku knew that all the people were from the ORC and deadpanned.

"What is this, the Dream Team of Kuoh? And what's with a shower being in the _middle of the room?_ "

Kiba went to Goku's right. **[I'm calling Yuuto Kiba now because that's just what I'm used to hearing.]**

"Rias-sama tends to not have time to shower at home, so she showers here."

Goku shrugged and took a seat on one of the couches.

"So, any reason for me being called to a place like this?"

Rias emerged from the shower with a towel wrapping around her from the armpit down, making Goku flinch.

"I'd like to ask you a question."

Goku raised his eyebrow at the reason.

"Well alright, shoot."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Goku eyed out all the people in the room before replying.

"Specify."

"Religion and Mythology like Angels and Devils."

"Considering how you all are such supernatural, yes."

Everyone looked at Goku with shock.

"I mean— c'mon, I'm a Ki Controller, my very way of fighting is supernatural, why or how would I _not_ know about everything to do about the supernatural?"

Rias sighed, before sitting down on the couch opposite to Goku's. Akeno arrived with tea, giving it to the two of them. She did a small bow before stepping back. Rias took a sip of it before commenting.

"Well that cuts out some time, let me request something of you then."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Would you like to join our peerage?"

"Oh."

Goku thought about it for a bit, before smirking.

"If you want me to join, impress me. Meet me at the mountain range tonight."

Goku stood up and began walking to the door before stopping and turning around.

"Oh, and the tea was great, thank you."

Goku walked out.

Rias and Akeno looked at each other with somewhat worrying looks.

"Impress him? I don't like the sound of that.."

"Don't worry Rias-sama, it's 4 on 1."

 _XXXXX_

Goku was stretching, wearing an orange gi and blue undershirt, wristbands, and boots.

"It'll be any minute now..."

Goku looked up and saw multiple flying entities going towards him. He smirked and got in a stance. The flying entities, Rias's peerage, landed on the ground.

"Hey! Send out as many people as you want to fight me at the same time."

Rias motioned Kiba and Koneko, who both stepped forward and got ready. Koneko put on gloves that are shaped like cat paws while Kiba summoned a sword.

"Alright you two, come at me!"

Kiba and Koneko began their close-range assault on Goku, unleashing a flurry of attacks. Goku dodged most of them while blocking the others, but was slowly moving back onto a mountain. Goku punched Kiba back while kneeing Koneko, sending her back much further. Goku immediately did a counter-rush by unleashing a flurry of punches himself onto Kiba. Kiba gritted his teeth as he blocked most if not all the punches that were laid out on him, before attempting a leg sweep, to which Goku backflipped out of.

"Hmm, how about this..."

Goku put his hands out in front of him, making balls of ki shoot out to Kiba. He blocked it easily at first, but as the amount increased, he began to falter. Koneko, on the other hand, was rushing to Goku with a cocked back fist. Goku sensed her incoming and ducked, dodging the punch completely before kicking Koneko's back, launching her away.

"Rias... you aren't taking me seriously..."

Suddenly, Goku backpedaled away from an incoming lightning strike. He smirked as he looked up, seeing a floating Akeno.

"You've finally come to play, eh?"

Akeno smiled sadistically, sending a small shiver up Goku's spine.

"Afufufufufu, you'll be fun..."

Goku looked around to see Koneko and Kiba in opposite sides, ready to engage. He smirked.

"Come! Let's have at it!"

 _XXXXX_

It's been around 2 hours, and everyone, including Rias, was breathing heavily, injuries all around their bodies. Goku was no exception, grinning as he looked around to his opponents.

"Alright... I'll join you guys..."

Everyone looked at him with mild confusion, especially Rias.

"But.. we didn't win..."

Goku laughed.

"You gave me a good time, that's all I really needed. I haven't had this much fun in my life since my gramps was alive..."

Goku helped everyone up, before dusting off his Gi.

"I'll help you guys improve too. You all got some problems to sort out. For now, though, make me your Pawn."

Rias smiled before doing as he said, pulling out a white pawn piece and putting it in front of Goku. It floated towards his chest, eventually going inside. He felt his body regenerating and his power increasing. He breathed in deeply, before beginning to walk away.

"I'll be in the abandoned building again tomorrow afternoon. See you all until then."

Goku vanished, leaving all of the other members behind. Akeno walked to Rias.

"Now that we have him.. we have a chance."

Rias nodded.

"Hopefully."

 **Afterward Thoughts:**

 **Wow! A 1k chapter! How swell.**

 **Goku's personality is confusing, so let me explain: He loves fighting with a passion, especially against strong opponents, but he doesn't like killing, even if the person is evil. Why? I'll explain it next chapter of Dragon DxD Z!**

 **See you all until then!**


	4. Cleanup Service (Important!)

**Attention! The following is EXTREMELY important! Please** **read the entirety of it before proceeding or you'll get left in the dust!**

 **First, some important info.**

 **Ki Controllers are this world's Saiyans. They have improved abilities with, you know, _Ki controlling. They aren't different from humans in a biological standpoint. What makes them different is their ability._ An example would he mages. Mages aren't normally biologically different, but their apathy with magic makes them different.**

 **A certain power resides in Saiyans in DBZ named Zenkai Boosts. It gives Saiyans a permanent power boost after recovering from fatal injuries.**

 **This is basically how Goku in DBZ oftenly gets his transformations, the most recent example being Ultra Instinct Omega and Mastered Ultra Instinct.**

 **This WILL happen for Goku, but due to scaling reasons, will not be as powerful as in DBZ.**

 **Now, the reviews.**

 **There have been some concerns lately related to Goku's power, and the power of Saiyans on general. There also have been some who've asked for Goku to not be in Rias's peerage.**

 **I already thought of the solution and will change the following:**

 **Goku will no longer be a part of the Peerage, but just a trusted associate. In summary, they have gained his favor, but he isn't doesn't want to 'get held down by relations'. He will still view the peerage as a group of good friends.**

 **Secondly, Many entities in the fic (an easy examole would be Ophis) will be scaled up so they can meet up with DBZ standards. I don't want this to be a 'OP-OC' fic. A down to the 'earth' example would be King and Queen devil pieces and Pawns when promoted to a Queen. Some other examples would be mid-high ranking Angels, fallen or not. Knights and Rooks would both be scaled to DBZ standards according to their respective piece and...**

 **You get it, right?**

 **If you'd like me to completely edit the previous chapter instead of this in future situations, please let me know.**

 **I pay attention to the reviews, and I hope to make this fic enjoyable to as many people as I can.**

 **I apologize for not addressing this issue immediately, and I hope you can enjoy this fic despite it.**

 **Again, do NOT SKIP THIS. YOU WILL BE LEFT IN THE DUST IF YOU DO.**

 **For now, let's get back to the chapter!**

 _Six Years Ago..._

 _Goku and Gohan were walking in Planet Vegeta. It was completely different from Earth, with savage-like people in battle armor basically everywhere. The planet was inhabited by many Ki Controllers, almost every single one in fact. Although the people weren't friendly, they respected power over anything else. Fortunately, Gohan had a **lot** of it, so they were left alone._

 _"Hey, Oji-san."_

 _"Yes Goku?"_

 _"Do I have any siblings or somethin'?"_

 _Goku looked up at Gohan to see a saddened face. Goku was some what suprised to see that from the the nearly unfazable man._

 _"...Yes. But if you are to ever meet him... You kill him."_

 _Goku, instead of having a face of shock, had a face of curiosity._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because scumbags who use others like a bandage deserves to die."_

 _"Uuum... okay~"_

 _The old man quickly realized the shitty atmosphere._

 _"Let's go get some ramen, I'm hungry."_

 _"Yaaaaay~!"_

 _XXXXX_

"Hyoudou-san? Hyoudou-san!"

"Eh? What?"

"I said do you have any family?"

Rias and Goku were sitting down on the couches in the ORC building.

Goku decided to also become a member of the Occult Research Club due to his affiliations with the others. It sparked a few rumors like how Goku and Rias began to date, making Goku a member, but were ignored completely by Goku.

"Yeah, I still have my Oba-san. She doesn't live with me, but she does give me tips. It's actually the reason why I actually went to this school."

"Really? What did you do before?"

"Train, and lots of it."

"Reaaally... battle junkie."

Goku shrugged with a chuckle.

"I like fighting, what of it?"

Rias sighed with a smirk.

 _XXXXX_

Goku, Rias, and her peerage were walking to an abandoned warehouse. While Goku isn't a part of the peerage, the words 'Stray Devil exterminating' sounded like music to his ears, making him tag along.

"Why do such big buildings here go unused? I'm sure a great training ground could be made with this much space..."

Rias chuckled a bit, but didn't comment. The peerage walked in a 1-2-2 format: Kiba being in the front, Koneko and Goku being in the middle, and Akeno and Rias being at the back.

Kiba suddenly stopped, forcing everyone to follow suit.

"We have contact."

Everyone nodded, and got ready. Koneko put on two fingerless gloves with cat paw imprints and Goku began to stretch before putting on a stance. (Saiyan Saga Goku stance.)

A hideous smell of iron invaded the surroundings with a growl following.

 **"Hmmmm... Lots of delicious prey we have here... One looks tastier than the rest too..."**

A naked, black haired young lady from the waist up and 4 horse legs with human-like hands and long claws from the waist down. Goku flinched at the lady while pointing at it.

"How many decades of beastiality do you need to get _THAT?!"_

The lady growled, showing her razer sharp teeth.

 **"How dare you! I'LL RIP OUT BOTH OF YOUR ARMS AND EAT THEM RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!"**

Everyone but Goku backed away from the charging centaur, who was ready to slash at the stupid Saiy-

Sorry, _startled_ Saiyan.

"Welp! If I don't get rid of your entire bloodline, I won't be able to sleep for the rest of my life!"

Goku fired multiple Ki blasts at her, which were dodged due to the lady's suprising speed. Goku clicked his tongue before dodging the centurion's own set of attacks, which consisted of claw slashing and... squirting acid out of her breasts?

'I SWEAR IF I SEE ANOTHER ONE OF THESE THINGS THE CHURCH COMPANY FIRES WILL LOOK LIKE PRESCHOOL COMPARED TO WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO-'

Well then.

Anyways, Goku was about to dodge about one of the centaur's slashes before it was inturrupted by a blond haired boy with a sword.

"He's not the only person you're fighting!"

Kiba and Koneko both come from beside Goku and began to start their own set of attacks.

The trio easily overpowered the woman, and was gaining more and more serious injuries.

"Everyone, move back! Akeno will take it from here." [Rias]

Everyone did as ordered, although Goku did it with mild reluctance. The stray devil was immediately struck by lightning after, making it scream in pain.

"Afufufufu... it's my turn now... I wonder how long you'll last?"

Akeno said this while shocking the devil multiple times with a sadistic smile on her face. It honestly spooked the hell out of Goku, who externally cringed.

"I'm... at a loss for words right now..." [Goku]

Everyone was already used to the sight, but nodded in agreement.

 _XXXXX_

 _One day later..._

Goku was calmly strolling down the town until he bumped into a stranger, causing them to fall down.

"Waaa-!"

Goku widened his eyes and looked down. He saw a blond girl that wore a dark teal nun outfit with white outlines. Her eyes clearly showed her innocence, which Goku found cute.

"Apologies! What's your name miss?"

He held out a hand to bring her up, to which she accepted. When she stood up, she lightly dusted off her clothing, before giving a small bow.

"My name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you."

 _XXXXX_

 **Well, that'll be it for now. I apologize for the long delay. School is a mess, but I'm pulling through slowly. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as possible, so stay tuned.**

 **Also, I decided to spice Goku's personality a bit so that he isn't the most boring character someone could come up with.**

 **Goku may only be _Goku_ in only name, but I feel like naming him Issei wouldn't be the best of ideas. If you'd like minor changes to be done, let me know. Major changes may be considered, but don't expect it.**

 ** _Spoiler Warning: Don't read the following unless you want to find out what I'm doing early. You've been warned! If you'd like certain changes to the things below, let me know through PM, not normal reviews._**

 **I plan on combining the Raditz Saga with the Asia Arc. This will allow Goku to have someone he wants to protect, similar to Gohan. Of course, relations will need to be developed first, so I may throw a small chapter in between the major parts to flesh out most of the relationships between Goku and the rest of the cast.**

 **I hope to make this still a harem fic, since this is DxD. Sorry if you're disappointed about that. /**

 **There will be more than the peerage to worry about. I may or may not add certain characters from DBZ into the mix, but who knows?**


	5. The Calm

**Been a while, huh? Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been... thinking about the future of the fic. I realized the huge plotholes in the story, which frustrates me. Most recently Asia's sudden knowledge of Japanese. I'm trying to work around the holes.**

 **It's my first fanfiction and I'm already learning a lot, huh? I give mad props to anyone who's able to work on the masterpieces I like reading. I aspire to be like them, even with all my distractions in life.**

 **If you guys see any plotholes in the future, _it'd be very helpful if you'd point them out. Thank you all for staying with me and this mess of a fanfiction._**

'Argento, eh? Probably not from here then...'

Goku dusted off his own clothes.

"I'm Goku Hyoudou. Now, why would a nun like you be here?"

The small blond girl blushed a little.

"U-um... I am looking for a church that's nearby here..."

Goku chuckled before tapping his chin.

"Hmm... I think I know where it is, do you want me to lead you along?"

Asia looked up at Goku with sparkling eyes, nodding.

"Yes please!"

 _XXXXX_

Goku and Asia were talking on the way there, which made the 2-hour trip less boring. When they got there, Goku squinted at the roughed up church. It had vines sprouting from within and he could see the broken benches from here.

"This is it, but I don't think this is a place you should be..."

Asia shook her head.

"No, it's alright, I'll be okay."

"I'll at least escort you there, I don't want to send you there alone, it'll kill off my sleep."

"Thank you!"

Goku only nodded and walked towards the church, slightly clenching his teeth.

'I want to investigate the aura I felt anyways...'

The pair both walked into the church to find a brown-haired man with what seems to be battle armor. There were pointed tips on the shoulder and the knee part. It was sleeveless and didn't cover the bottom part of the legs. He was leaning against the wall with a smile, facing the duo.

"Ah, welcome Argento, and you too, guest."

Goku raised his eyebrow in slight surprise.

"Hoh? What is this? Seems to me it doesn't look like a place a nun should be at..."

The man chuckled before standing up straight with his arms crossed.

"Hmph, it's none of your business. While I thank you for leading Asia-san here, I'd love if you'd keep it just like that."

Goku clicked his tongue.

"Not possible, _Controller-san."_

"Hoh? You recognize this old armor? How strange... only high ranking faction leaders remember what this is..."

"This and that are different topics, now please answer my question."

"Not even an introduction, hm? Very well, I shall start. My name is Issei Hyoudou."

Goku retained his face despite the bomb of his life dropping.

"Hm... how quaint.."

Issei smirked as he looked at Goku.

"Your aura is leaking, young man."

"Ah well, when you hear your family name being uttered by a man you don't know, you tend to... distrust."

Goku chuckled slightly while saying this, ready to fight at that moment.

"Hoh? Gramps took another one in, eh? What's your name?"

"Goku. Son Goku. Gramps told me a bit about you, though vaguely..."

Issei howled in laughter.

"Really, huh? What'd he say, 'Oh, scum like him should die.' HAH! What a crazy bastard."

Issei began showing his power to Goku, which was much more than Goku anticipated.

"Us Ki Controllers should use our powers to get what we want! Our ancestors believed that we were at the top of the food chain! I am proof of that!"

Goku slightly squinted his eyes at Issei.

"Last time checked, those in power should be using it for others, not for themselves!"

Issei chuckled, going into a stance. (Vegeta)

"We'll see about that!"

Mykhail went into his own stance, one he used to pay homage to Grandpa Gohan. (Goku)

"I shall teach you the error of your ways, _brother!"_

They both zoomed straight towards each other with a barrage of punches, creating very small shockwaves due to the noise.

 _XXXXX_

 _Meanwhile, in the ORC Clubroom..._

Koneko widened her eyes.

"Sensing a disturbance..."

Everyone in the room immediately looked towards her in curiosity.

"What is it Koneko?" (Rias)

"...It's Hyoudou-san and... another Controller."

"Ara ara... it seems that battle junkie is going at it again..." (Akeno)

Koneko shook her head with a concerning look.

"Something's different though... They aren't fighting for fun. I can sense the anger in the two of them."

"That's bad for this town, we need to investigate and potentially stop this mess."

Everyone else nodded at the order from Rias.

 _XXXXX_

 _A little bit after..._

"You can't keep going on forever, Goku-san!"

And quite frankly, he couldn't. Goku was sweating and his breathing was starting to get ragged. His casual clothes were littered with cuts and wrinkles.

'Damnit. I can only go on for maybe another minute or so... I probably can't even end this in a single strike either...'

Issei, on the other hand, was for the most part completely fine. He had a smirk full of pride as his armor helped him tank a few Goku's punches.

'I hope Gremory-san's peerage fets here soon, I'd love some help...'

"You're open!"

Issei kneed Goku in the stomach, making Goku cough out the air in his lungs. He was then side kicked onto the wall, breaking it.

"AAAAGH—!"

Goku threw the rubble on top of him, dusting off his clothes. He then coughed up some blood, kneeling down.

"Hyoudou-san!"

Issei smirked, floating down to Goku.

"Pathetic. Gramps should've taught you more."

Issei threw Goku across the abandoned church, hitting the steps. Goku yelled in pain and was pretty close to dying.

"No! Hyoudou-san!"

Asia ran up to Goku with a worried expression. She put her hands on his chest, with a bright green light shining off.

"Wh..at the hell?"

Asia looked up at Goku.

"This is my gift... from God."

Goku looked at his hands to see that most of his bruises are fine for the most part and that his breathing was more smooth. He stood up grinning and boosted his Ki.

"Alright!"

 **[Zenkai BOOST!]**

Goku heard a deep, confident voice in his head and was confused. He quickly shook it off though.

Meanwhile, Issei was annoyed at the nun.

"You bitch... I'll make you pay for your disobeying... in every way possible."

Issei licked his lips saying that, scaring the nun. This awakened something within Goku.

"Damn you... You won't get away with that!"

Goku suddenly charged at Issei at a much faster rate than normal and started a clash of punches. This made Issei growl in frustration.

"Just because you're a little faster..."

Issei feinted the next punch and Goku took the bait.

'SHIT!'

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!"

Issei countered with a sucker punch and a kick to the stomach, which sent Goku flying to the wall. He caught himself before he collided. He looked to Issei with burning eyes of anger, and his aura was at it's highest point.

Suddenly, they both sensed presences arriving at the scene. This made Issei slightly annoyed, while Goku sighed silently.

'Took you guys long enough.'

"You're open!"

Issei appeared right in front of Goku, attempting a sidekick.

"Naive!"

Goku dodged it immediately, countering with a downward kick, launching Issei to the ground. Goku immediately clutched his hands to his side, charging his Ki.

"HAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Goku launched his Kamehameha at Issei, though it was less powerful than he liked. It still landed and engulfed Issei in a blue light, making him yell in pain.

Goku wiped the sweat off his forehead, got into a stance, and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Hyoudou-san!"

Goku looked back at the female voice, presumably Rias. Suddenly, he heard a shriek at the back of his head. He quickly turned back to see Asia grabbed from the collar by Issei.

"Bye bye, for now, _Brother!_ "

They disappeared from sight before Goku could interfere, leaving Goku alone.

"DAMNIT!"

He lowered his aura as he saw Rias' peerage fly towards him.

"Hyoudou-san! What happened here?" (Rias)

They said this as they looked around at the half-destroyed church.

"The church was abandoned... A Ki Controller tried to kidnap this nun I found. Apparently, however, she was exiled, so I had my suspicion."

"Why did they try to kidnap her?" (Rias)

"She had Twilight Healing."

Infodump;

 _Goku knew about both the Supernatural and most of the famous Sacred Gears through his lessons with Grandpa Gohan, who he believed that Goku would most likely run into some troubling people, and his sister. Although she was never a Ki Controller, she opted instead to learn Supernatural Magic of all religions and the Sacred Gears. She taught a lot of this to Goku under the same reasoning as his brother._

"The Fallen Angels can use that to their advantage, or well anyone, really." (Rias)

Goku nodded, before sighing.

"I have to find her."

"Why? Didn't you meet her only a few hours ago?"

"I have this habit about me not being able to sleep if I don't save an endangered person, especially someone like her."

Rias only closed her eyes in thought at the reply, which Goku thought was acknowledgment. He did a small salute to the other members of Rias' peerage before blasting off.

'Gotta hurry, or else something will happen that'll make me go on a rampage.'

 _XXX_

 **Now for some user reviews...**

 **Guest-Questioner:**

 **Grandpa Gohan does have knowledge of the Supernatural, and a shit ton of it. In the first chapter when Goku falls to Earth, he wondered if "Tannin came to visit him _again"_ as if he met the guy _and_ had some type of relation to Tannin good enough to warrant another visit.**

 **Planet Vegeta is a planet inhabited by Ki-Controllers. To reiterate it again, Ki-Controllers are a sub-species of the Human race. I'd go further but that might spoil any future plans I have.**

 **I can understand the somewhat annoyance of me naming them Ki-Controllers instead of Saiyans, but... I have a plan for that later on.**

 **Ki-Controllers aren't a third party to all the religion shenanigans, but play a role like the Humans. They do things for the higher-ups in religion and are sometimes reincarnated into other races.**

 **Why is Goku named 'Son Goku?' Well, this is most likely (won't confirm anything related to this topic; might milk for plot :)) due to some potential relations to Son Goku, the Monkey King. Maybe Gohan's met the man before? Maybe they have family relations with the man? Who knows? I do, but I can't allow you to know just yet. That might ruin plans for later.**

 **Sorry for the potential vagueness of my response, but I am not good at really long-term plans. I know what I want to do for the current Saga, but I can never get a permanent idea for the next arc.**

 **That's it for now. Sorry if you guys aren't satisfied with my fanfiction. I'm trying my hardest to improve my writing whenever I give it another go.**

 **See ya'll bros later.**


End file.
